Why she's a goth
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Why is Sam gothic? Soon wewant to slap Valerie, but I like her-somewhat- so we don't kill her! RxR I'm back baby! NEVER TO BE COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Okay I've been inspired! Angsty-romance fict! Starts off as DannyxVal but end up DannyxSam.

This is my first angsty but noone will die... badly mentally and physical hurt is something else.

{~_~} {~_~}

Danny smile gently as his arms slide around Sam's waist. Sam was currently bending over,she was getting her make-up kit because she cried seeing Danny kissing his ex girlfriend who is now his current girlfriend. Valerie. That name burned Sam's mouth with anger.

"Danny please." Sam's voice couldn't help but sound angry. "I'm trying to put my make-up on."

"But," he started whining, "You already have on make-up."

"It's call reapplying!" Sam snapped as she put foundation on her cheeks hiding the barely noticable scars if you keep to arms lenght. Sam quickly turrn around to see Danny's sadden face turn angry.

"Danny," She begin, "Sorry for snapping at you. It's just without my make-up I feel naked."

"Where'd you get those scars?" He felt Sam tense but she didn't show it.

"Its one of the things that didn't heal as a child. Stay out my life!" She slipped out his arms and Danny missed her warmth but neverthelast, went back to his girlfriend who quickly wrap her arms around his waist. Too tight for his pleasure.

Though he was watching Sam, he was planinng to figure out was wrong with jumped up from her locker, she quickly apply clear lipgloss; and Danny was in a trance. He so wanna be that lipgloss, all smooth over her red lips. Valerie notice the dreamy look on his face and squeezed him harder.

"Danny? DANNY!"Valerie screamed.

"Yes Valerie?" He asked, keeping his voice in check.

"Why we're you starring at that goth chick? I'm right here hello-o-o-o!" Danny growled and pushed her away from him.

{~_~}{~_~}

Everyone was sitting in their seat for was sitting closer to Sam, Valerie sitting closer toDanny. Tucker was out with the flu and Valerie tap Danny's shoulder. He turn around eyebrow raised.

"Danny I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I'm kinda new at dating and everyone told me to watch out for the goth chi- I mean Sam." Valerie sighed, she haven't dated in a while and she really like Danny.

"Sam just needs my personal help! That's all she needs me right now and she's kindof depress."Danny said looking at Sam who rubbed her stomach softly as if remembering something. Her eyes were bit pink-ish as if hse were crying.

"Sammy?" Danny asked touching her side. She flinch and jumpped out her seat. Her eye wide, alert, and scared.

"Sammy what's wrong?"Danny calmed her down into her seat and Danny strok her hair. His free hand went into his backpack and grabbed package candy." Here have a gummybat." He fed her the candy still runing fingers in hair. Valerie growled in her seat. Her boyfriend feeding candy to another girl while play in her hair? Valerie jumped up and kiss Danny directly on the lips stopping him from his actions. Sam sighed angerily and took the rest of the candy and ate it slowly.

"Mhhhhmmmphh Valerie!" Danny pushed her away, deep red mark piece is skin where her nails dugged in, his face a lighter shade in anger.

"Ugh Valerie go to your seat!" Danny took charge point to the chair next to him.

"I don't have to take orders from you!" Valerie hissed.

"I said sit. **NOW**!" His face dark and scary causing Valerie to sit down beside him like he order.

"Sam?" his voice soften to the horror look on her face. Danny held out a hand to her. "C'mon Sammy. I'm not gonna hurt cha."

Sam looked at his hand weridly before slowly reaching out and brush fingers tips with him. Danny didn't move but wait until her whole hand was in his. Sam finally held his whole hand. He grasp it gently and kissed it.

"See I'm not hurting you."Danny hand went to her hair again. Danny love her long hair. Sam was 16 and he was 17. Sam hair reached her waist and Danny loved play with it. He loved also how she always smelt like cherry bloosom with a hint of villina.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"I'm right here Sammy." Sam lean forward putting her head on his chest and started lightly crying.

"Hello students. Sorry I'm late but I had to pick up something." Mr. Lancer said holding up a projector, it also had those white things doctors use to minitor brain waves activies.

"It is the FlashBacker 130." Lancer said, "This is to tell a story of someones life. Lets do an example. Miss Manson?" Sam shook her head, no.

"Do it!" Paulina growled.

"Yeah you big baby do it!" Dash started the whole class chantin'do it' expect for Danny, Valerie and Sam of course.

"Sam I think you should do it." Danny said. Sam sighed and got up. Mister Lancer place her in a wooden chair and put the little mintors on. He angle the projector to play on the screen (llike use for an overhead). Sam closer her eyes and thought back into her childhood.

:) RxR DP ison now !

-JJ


	2. Meeting the guys

Okay I've been inspired! Angsty-romance fict! Starts off as DannyxVal but end up DannyxSam.

This is my first angsty but noone will die... badly mentally and physical hurt is something else. Thanks for the reviews!

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Name: Samantha Kyle

Nickname: Sam

Background: White

Point of this: why she became gothic

Year: 1997

age: 5

Silbings: 1 brother named Duncan

It show a simple, ordinary cottage. A girl with long black hair walked into the door wash her hands and walk to the frige. Her periwinkle eyes grabbed a cold bootle of milk, she put water in a pot and boil the cold milk.

She left the eye on and turn around grabbing the most fanciest table cloth she could find. She look on the back of her hand and set the table. She grabbed a big oval size dish and place in the middle. She then took the bottle from the eye, squeezed a few drops on her wrist and went upstairs. The girl took the bottle up stairs to the crying baby, she notice the note her babysitter left and read it up loud.

"'**Sorry Sam but I can't babysit anymore. My parents are moving to New York. I'm sorry. -Ann**' that's just great." Sam sighed.

The baby cried louder and Sam put the nipple into his mouth and he drunk hungirly. She put on a carrier and place him in it still feeding walked back to the kitchen and washed a turkey and quickly grabbed the seasoning and based the turkey. She grabbed spices and rubbed the spices in. She place it in the oven so it backed. She started the stuffing and she place it in the microwave. She grabbed eight wine glasses and place them gently on the table. Sam took the stuffing out the microwave and it set of a few mintues. Sam begun to play with her little timer ding and she put the turkey on the counter and put the baby in a highchair. She gave him a teething ring and he bit it happily. She based the chicken with vinger and oil lightly. She put it on the table. She reached into the cabinet was grabbed red wine and pour it carefully and equally in each glass. She grabbed a champaine bucket and filled it with ice putting to bottles of wine in it and hot gluing red and gold ribbions around it professily and it looked geat. She cleaned the kitchen and living room which she place the wines in. She grabbed a foot bucket and filled it with hot water and soap. She went back to the kitchen pulling out fancy dishes and it circle the main dish. She put the turkey in the center. She heated up rice, corn(cob, off, creamed), tomatoes(slice, dice soup-like), gravey(in lap like bowl like off Aladdin), mash potatoes, mac N'chesse, a huge cake shaped in a cartoon turkey (which Sam cut and iced herself), and some candles around the turkey.

Sam was a little upset she couldn't even eat it. She made everything and her "father" wouldn't let her eat it. She place a loft of uncutted bread, which she made herself, and cut some of it so it looked presentable. She heard the door open to see a blonde haired man with periwinkle eyes stare coldly at his daugther.

"Unpresentable!" He back hand slapped her. Sam fell onto the ground in pain.

"But father I worked really hard on- ahh!" She was whipped by her father's whip.

"Get my clothing iron, Fetch my shoes and lucky pink tie with my dark blue suit." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She was hit by the whip again.

"Did I tell you to talk!" He growled she shook her head no.

"DID! I TELL! YOU TO SHAKE YOU'RE HEAD!" He whipped her four more times, "NOW GO."

Sam ran up stairs and grabbed his outfit which she pre-iron before school and got her father tie iron it. She grabbed his shoes and polish them. She grabbed his suit and tie racing down stairs. She gave him a cold soda and dress the man. Her dad was in nothing but his boxers. She grabbed a brush and angle the tip of his hair to seem rich and fullfilled.

"Your shoes are drying. Guest will be arriving in 49 minutes." Sam inform.

"Good clean this floor." She saw his dirty footprints on the floor and grabbed the bucket and begun cleaning the floor. In five mintues it was shining like a new mirror seeing her own reflection.

"Are my shoes ready?" He asked.

"I'll check." Sam reply runing up stairs. She check on the baby he was fast asleep and she lay him in her bed. She touch her dad's shoes and she got up and brought the shoes down.

"Your shoes are done." She roll the socks up his hair legs and put his shoes on."Do you want me to put the man-up on you're face?" Mainly it was bronzer to make your face glow and conceler for his dark circle.

"Yeah." She grabbed an eye shadow case and dust bronzer every-where on hisface and neck. She took a blush brush and bend it in evenly. She heard the baby cried from loniness and bordum.

"Takecare of that blasting son on mine!" Samdidn't response but simply stood up. She turn and fell on the ground with her father slap her again.

"Daddy?" Sam asked feeling blood flow out her throbbing nose.

"I AmNot Your FATHER. WHO WOULD WANT A GIRL LIKE YOU? ANNOYING,TERRIBLE COOK, AND UGLY AS I DON'T KNOW WHAT?" The man bellowed.

"Mister Kyle, why did you take me in?" She asked quietly. The man stood up and grabbed a knife slicing her tummy and a deep cut in her side.

"I hate you. I don't love you. My baby boy don't love, you're a temperary nurse and house wife. No one will love you. You'll die old and alone just like Brittany and Sharice."

"Wh-sho-who's Brittany and Sharice?" Sam asked in a shaken voice.

"Brittany is your ugly, talentless mother. She wasn't that much fun in bed, maybe 'cuz I raped her." (N/A Will call him MK). MK smirked at Sam shocken face."And I raped you're twin wittled sister. Shewas no good either so I killed them both."

"No, no,no no no no no. Please tell me thats a lie! _Please!_" Sam begged, MK pulled a gun out and started shooting barely missing Sam but she was the quick one.

"See what that turkey had to go through to be cook? Huh? Do ya Sammy-kins?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry." Sam had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Time to die, Sammy." He pull the trigger and angled it to Sam heart.

Shorter but it'll get better not so sure about the lenght. If yo didn't get it

The dad is gone and the uncle raped and killed both Sam's mother and sister. About -breath out noisily- 3 or four more chapters.

-Jaded Jimmie


	3. MK! mini chapter because I'm lazy

So I notice people wanting to know what happen next. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>MK finger was about to put the triggerwhen the door bell rung. The guest finally arrived and MK shooed Sam out with a nasty sneer; once she was out of sight he smiled. He open the door and let the people in. MK wanted to make Sam suffer! All the pain his brother caused him killing his wife and older twin wasn't enough to satify his carving. he need to get Samantha the brightest pride in his brother's eye. Bussiness before peasure he always he to tell himself.<p>

"Micy, such a beautiful home! Where's your son?" A woman with long elbow lenght blong hair commited her bright icy green eyes brimmering in amazment.

"That's why i keep my little maid. Duncan is asleep with a little girl watching him." MK answered.

"Wonderful!" Man with short black hair smiled,"Now adults can just talk. Example Mr. Owen is the worst boss ever!"

Sam rocked the baby. She was doing some homework and taking care of the baby. How in the world is she so capible of doing this. She let out a gasp as Vlad, in ghost form, smiled wickly at her.

"Beautiful, talented, and smart Samantha Manson. I need you help." He answer he silent question.

"Wha-wha-wha-what do yo-o-o-o-u-u-u need?" Sam asked shaking. Vlad grin as he grabbed a neddle and piered it through her skin. In the needle was a sickly green ectoplaism. Her hair beach to white , her eyes turning gold with awhite glow.

"Thank you miss Kyle." And he left just like that. Sam change back to regular form and the baby whine; she quickly rocked Duncan to smooth his tears to a bright babby smile.

* * *

><p>At 2 am the guest left. MK sighed he laid in was crying in his sleep,again. He let out a pain scream and Sam heard it. Sam remember the last time she checked on him, he swung at her. And he actuallykicked her an inche in her afterlife. She was hurt so bad and she would never do that again. She hugged the baby to her chest as wrap a cover around them. The baby seem to hug back trying to take away all her pain away.<p>

"He dies in his sleep every night." Sam whistper.

Sam heard MK get up and start to slam doors. Sam heard zipping and unzipping, shuffling and something hit the laid there and heard the the bed squeak and the sound of him grunting pulling the covers up. Sam had a sicking feeling in her gut.

The next morning MK had his suit case in his hand and Sam heart dropped. He couldn't leave her! She's just five, she can afford a good life! She try to pull the suitcase begging him to stay, tears rolled on the ground and he was unmoved.

"I don't want to stay here. I want to llive a better kids, no annoying coworks you'll never understand!" He whistper before jumping into his car a driving off.

So like I type this like really quick! This is based off a song, tell me what song and fluff will be in the next chapter.


	4. You cant to that to me!

So the next chapter oh wow. Even I'm surprize none guess the song right. It was "Because Of You" by Kelly Clarkson. Eh I'll made another small brain teaser later ^-^ hehe.

So, here is: Danny and Sam are just friends right? Heck No they're highschool sweet hearts. But before they got together Danny liked Valerie as well did Tucker like her too. Who like Valerie first?

* * *

><p>Sam sat ther helplessly on the ground, what motivation did she have to keep living? She knew she couldn't keep the house because she's not old enough to. Someone from the DSS would come and seprate her from the only family she had left. She have no personal belongs to sell to buy food, why was life so grusome toward her? She was a good girl, she tried her best to be perfect, but that was enough. Tears streamed down her red cheeks as she gotten up and collect the last of the baby's thing and hugged baby Ducan to her chest. She put a coat on him and wrapped a thick blanket around herself. She growled, it was snowing and the house is more colder than the snow and MK never brought her a jacket!<p>

"Duncan," Sam whistper, the baby looke up at Sam and smiled in the cold wind, "blood brother or not, I'll love you as if you're mine. I'll always think of you as my son." If he could understand her, he smiled and clapped his hands.

"The Myers," Sam whispter, she had to find someone to take care of him then worry about herself, "Be the best you can be." She took off the coker she had since she was born and place it around his neck, "From me to you."

Sam placed him on the steps near the door before pounding on the door. she heard a male shout before ''I'M COMING!''. Sam ran and his behind the bush. A woman came out and gasp, she quickly scopped him up in her arms. Duncan cried missing Sam kissing his forehead, and started bawling.

"Harold hurry we need to go to the ER!" She screamed grabbing her keys and rushing to the car. Her husband, Harold as Sam presumed, ran out and into the car and heard his deep voice scream out, "WHERE DID YOU GET A BABY?"

"You're safe Duncan now," Sam whispter wrapping her cover tighter around herself and begin her long journey toward North. She can't stay in Canada, not after what just happen to her, but one day, one day she'll return. She promise.

* * *

><p>-In the Classroom-<p>

The student stared shockingly at the projection just shown. Noone knew sam had that man problems. She was abused, treated like a slave, a mother, bearily had any thing and what she did have she lost. The man who she thought was her father was actuallly her uncle who raped then kill her mom and twin. Then he killed his own brother and took Sam, they couldn't believe that.

"Sammy," Danny's lips whispter as he watch, Sam eyes were open but hazy. He gotten up from his seat a walked slowly toward Sam. He need to hug her, thats why she flinched when he touched her! Those wounds were still there, still hurting her. Just as his hand neared her cheek the projection came back on. He gasped seeing a little girl bleeding all over her body and a pack of dogs growling at her. His poor Sam, soon one of the dog attacked her pirecing her leg with its sharp teeth. Danny stood there helpless as the video played. Valerie came up and sighed,

"When you said she needs help you weren't kidding. But look at her life, it messed up big time and noone can help her. Besides noone loves her anyway, Tucker can have her. Speaking of Tucker I don't want you to be around him because I want to be popular. With you by my side okay, Danny? Isnt that want you alway wanted, being popular and sitting near Paulina being my boyfriend?" Dann looked up at her with sore eyes,

"With Sam and Tucker." Danny replied.

"Look, you need to choose **them** or **_me_**. The love of your life." Valerie said with hands on her hips.

Danny smiled as he grabbed Valerie's upper arms and press his lips to her,"I always llike you. Thought it might've been love,"

"I knew you a smart one!"Valerie cheered, "I love you,"

"Let me finish. I thought it might've been love but now you're disgusing me!" Danny announced angerily, Valerie face dropped. "And my answer is them." He let her go and walked toward Sam.

"WHAT!"Valerie screamed, "You can't dump me! You love me, I was planning our life together!"

"I'm sorry but friend over girlfriends."Danny said looking at Sam and sitting beside her, "Especially the one I'm inlove with." Danny then lean over to Sam and kissed her cheek softly.

* * *

><p>Well I was bored and decided to type that XD so the question once more is: Danny liked Valerie as well did Tucker like her too. Who like Valerie first?<p>

~Jaded Jimmie Productions


	5. I'm so sorry readers

**I am so sorry for not updating but I've lost interst in this story. Yes, yes I know you're all mad but please if someone wants to countine this please inbox me. I really want this story finish. I wrote it -_I think-_ when I just turn fourteen. So please don't be mad because I dunno how to finish this. I never thought I would write this...**

_~Jaded Jimmie Productions_


End file.
